The Betrayal
by Teiwaz
Summary: could Rachel have murdered Tobias?? in cold blood?? read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Bit out of character for a bit. Wrote it ages ago. Hope you enjoy :) my first ani fan fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
RACHEL: I walked into the barn. Marco was lounging on a hay bale, Cassie was jamming something or other down some bird's mouth, I try not to get to involved with that sort of thing. Jake saw me and nodded. It was all I got and I knew it was forced. Cassie avoided my eye and Marco pretended to be fascinated with a mark on the wall. I sighed. "We can't go on like this," I said. "We're meant to be one big happy family!" "Yeah, I kill you, you kill me." Marco sneered. "We're an alien family.." "I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!!!!" I screamed. I looked each of them in the eye hoping someone would believe me. "MAN!!" I screamed, as I stormed out of the barn.  
  
JAKE: I watched Rachel leave in silence. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She had crossed the line. I looked at Cassie and she nodded back. She didn't like it either but it was what had to be done. Marco was still staring at the wall. He looked like he was about to cry. Ax came through the barn door, and shook his human head. He looked up at the empty spot on the rafters. And back down to the ground. He began to demorph even though now there was no way to be sure whether it was safe or not. Cassie put the bird back in its cage and brushed her hands off on her overalls. I gave her a quick hug, and left the barn after Rachel.  
  
RACHEL: I walked away from the barn to the woods. I didn't morph I honestly couldn't be bothered. I also didn't know what it would do, and I wanted to take my time and wallow in my self-pity. I must really care about him. I thought, I was willing to sacrifice, my friends, my fellow warriors, for him. Just so he didn't have to fight anymore. For him to be free. I sniffed back the tears and held on to my stomach. 'It's OK," I said, "We're going to be OK." I looked down at my stomach, I heard a sound behind me. I turned around. Only a squirrel, I looked further away. I saw Jake walking towards me in the distance. Something glistened in his hand. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I turned back around and began running through the trees. I stopped in his meadow. A shadow flew over top of me. I walked a little to the west, deeper into the trees, and then north nearer the mountains. I came to the cave, and sat on a rock near the lip of it. The shadow had followed me, it landed near by, I heard it but couldn't see it because of all the trees. A human came out of the brush. "Hey you," I smiled. Tobias came and sat next to me. He took my hand. "They still believe it?" he asked. I nodded. "Every word. But complications have raisin. Jake, I think his willing to become like me. He followed me till we were out of Cassie's I lost sight of him after then." Tobias looked at me. His dark eyes, empty. His face showed no expression. He leaned forward and kissed me. "Don't worry, we're free now, we can leave it all, us and the child." I smiled back at him and hugged. "I know."  
  
JAKE: I still couldn't believe she'd do it, my own cousin. She couldn't of killed Tobias. She wouldn't of killed Tobias she cared about him, yet she was angry with him. She did have her moments, where she lost control. She could of she would of. I saw her in the distance. The knife felt cold in my hand. Cassie had told me not to morph. She didn't want to know she would have the same DNA in her that was in me when it killed her best friend. Rachel began running she must of saw me. I started to run after her.  
  
MARCO: We were all in the middle of a huge fight us against 15 or so Hork-Bajir. We had no chance, but yet some how that 15 soon became 5. I can't remember all the details I try to forget that sort of thing. But I do remember, looking up to see, Rachel, as a bear holding Tobias in her huge paws, she was howling. Tobias wasn't moving, I thought Rachel was crying, but then she griped his head in her left paw, and his body in her right. She twisted. Like she was giving someone a Chinese burn. I heard a crack. Rachel howled again, and threw the limp bird in the bushes. Everyone was staring at her. I couldn't believe it, no it wasn't real she didn't just kill Tobias did she? A sharp stabbing pain in my back, I turned around just as the Hork-Bajir went for it's second blow. Then all of a sudden it howled in pain. It fell to the ground holding its eyes. Blood began to seep through its fingers. I turned back around to see Rachel. She was gone. I looked at the others. Jake was yelling for us to pull back, just as another 12 Hork-Bajir pulled up. We ran. We had come as 6 but left as 4. Something in the back of my mind kept nagging at me. Something wasn't right, I blinked and I was back in the barn staring at a wall. Great, the others are going to think I'm really crazy now. But something still wasn't right.  
  
TOBIAS: The plan worked perfectly. They all thought Rachel killed me. Now we could be alone together, all by ourselves. We wouldn't have to fight anymore, and they wouldn't have thought we chickened out but what about Jake? Rachel said he was coming. We had to leave. Right away. Rachel gathered up the bundle of stuff we had collected and we began walking higher into the mountains. Rachel couldn't morph cause we didn't know what it would do to the child that grew inside her. I didn't fly because I didn't want to leave her alone, especially if Jake was near by.  
  
JAKE: I ran into the woods. I didn't see her anywhere. Did she morph? Maybe not, some reason Rachel has been reluctant to morph lately. I snapped my head around. I thought I heard someone call my name. But no, no one was there. I continued walking. "JAKE!!!!!!" I turned around again. Marco was running through the dense woods. He stopped as he reached me. He was panting like a dog. "She.didn't.do...Rachel.it's.not.true." "What?" I asked. "Look, you've just got to trust me. She didn't kill him. His still alive." I looked Marco over. It could easily have been Rachel in a morph trying to make us believe her. I had to test him. "Marco? Who won when we were playing the 64 last night?" I asked him. "Dude, you still alive.I think this alien thing is messing with your." "Marco," I pressed. He sighed. "OK! I confess! It was the stupid poodle!! A dog beat me! But she cheated man!" I smiled. So it was really Marco. "But Marco, Ax has been out all day and night searching for him, he is no where to been seen!" "Why would Rachel go into the woods? Why wouldn't she go to the mall or to the gym, places like that cheer her up, not in the woods, that's Cassie." Marco did have a good point. I looked at him, it was true, Rachel wasn't the type to storm off into the woods, but that still didn't explain how Tobias was still alive some how. I nodded and gave him a 'what-else' look. He sighed, and all of a sudden looked like he was 80 years old. "When we were in the fight. Just after Rachel.well you know. I looked behind me, and a Hork-Bajir fell to the ground holding its eyes. Blood was coming through its fingers." I looked at Marco. "Jezz!! Don't you get it Jake!!! The Hork-Bajir got attacked, AFTER! Rachel broke Tobias's neck! and no one else was a bird! He was the only one that could of done it!!" I looked at him again my eyes went wide.  
  
RACHEL: I'm starting to regret what I did. I've lost everything now. But I suppose I've gained a lot more. I've gained another family, Tobias and the child; I've also gained the freedom I've longed for since we started this whole war. But now I have it I feel.empty, like part of is missing. I looked back behind us. I heard a stick break; I looked harder into the trees but didn't see anything. A shadow passed over top of me, I quickly looked up but again I didn't see anything. I looked over to Tobias. He too had heard the noise and felt the shadow. He took my hand and he started walking a little faster.  
  
CASSIE: Marco came tearing through my back door, he was panting he looked like he was about to collapse. He must have run a fair way. He gave my dad a quick smile and raced up the stairs to my room. I was lying on my bed trying not to think what was happening to my best friend when he came through my door, jumped and landed on my bed. He lay there for a few minutes, looking as though he was going to say something, like he wanted to say something but he couldn't. After a while he looked me in the eye and smiled. As soon as I saw the look in his eyes, I knew what he was going to say. Part of me kept saying it couldn't be true, it was impossible but I had known Marco for a long time, and I knew. I jumped of my bed and began morphing to Osprey. Marco did the same even though he still looked as though he was going to collapse.  
  
TOBIAS: We kept walking, until we reached the next town, which was three days later. I kept morphing and remorphing whenever I had to, and Rachel was now at least 2 months pregnant and suffering from morning sickness. We had a fair amount of money so getting a cheap hotel for a few nights was easy. Rachel kept saying how good it felt to sleep on a proper bed. But I lived out in the open so I found it harder. Jake had never caught up to us. I'm curious as to what happened. He could of easily caught up to us and stoped us if he was a tiger, or a wolf, or even a bird he could watch us and follow us, but I regularly checked and found no sight of him or the others. Two days had gone by and Rachel had found a part time job down at the local pizza place, it wasn't much but it did get us a little money. Everything was fine, that was until we heard the news that the yeerks were out in the open. I first heard it when I was at the Laundromat. Two teenage girls where siting and talking about shopping and then suddenly got into the conversation about how the world was being taken over by aliens. At first I tried to ignore them, but once they started talking about teenagers being the ones who were fighting I couldn't help myself. Even if they were yeerks who in some way were free, they still wouldn't know that, they would only know about a resistance, thinking we were andalites. I hesitantly butted in, trying not to seem suspicious; this could all be a trap I kept telling my self. "Excuse me," I said "I couldn't help over hearing you, what's this about aliens?" the two girls looked me over, one of them nodded and smiled, as though accepting me. "You haven't heard? Where have u been for the last few days, hiding out from society?" I smiled. "Guess you could say that, tell me about it" "Basically for the last twenty years or so the human race has been invaded by alien parasites that live in our brains and control us. And for the last few years, a group of teenagers in the town just south of here, have been fighting them, in secret cause they didn't want to be caught by the yeerks..." "There the aliens." the other girl butted in. "But if this has been happening for twenty years how can we fight back, they must have so much power now, they could be anyone." I asked, getting slightly hysterical. "Nah, those that are free now are making it harder for them, we have the power, we'll easily beat those slugs." she got a huge grin on her face I had seen so many times on Rachel just before we were about to do something dangerous. "What about those teenagers?" I was scared what the answer would be. "Oh they are hero's well they will be when this is all over, they are now at some military base, so the yeerks can't get at them." "So they're all at the base? There's none of them still around out here?" "There are only 3 of them." I face dropped. "Plus one alien. Not many, but those guys are brilliant." I looked at the two girls. Had Jake not told they military about Rachel and me on purpose, for safety, or had he given up on us and preferred it if we weren't around? He wouldn't have given up on us. He knows his cousin well, and he has learnt never to give up on her. I started getting up, I grabbed my bag of clothes and ran for the door, I turned around and screamed "thanks" to the girls and sprinted to the place Rachel and I were staying. I dumped our clothes on the bed, and ran into the bathroom. There I demorphed and remorphed again, then I sprinted to Rachel's work.  
  
RACHEL: I was taking some guys order when Tobias ran through the door. He looked serious but I couldn't do anything about it till I had finished with the customer. Tobias understood, but still he looked like he was ready to pounce on the guy just so he could talk to me, his so sweet I thought. I was just taking the customer money when I noticed two things, one was Tobias talking to my manager and the second was the interview on the T.V, I quickly took the money and turned to watch the TV. It was Jake, and he was talking to someone about the yeerks and how he, his best friend, his girl friend and an andalite had been fighting the yeerks for just over 2 years. Tobias came and stood next to me, I looked at him and he nodded, so that's what he wanted to tell me. But what about me and Tobias, there was no mention of us. I was about to look at Tobias again when Jake said something that will stick in my mind forever. "And why do you still fight, even though now there are other people to take the strain away from you?" the guy asked him. "I'm doing it for my cousin, who disappeared a few weeks ago. If she's out there I just want her to remember David" He looked directly at the camera, our eyes meet. "I just don't want her to fall into the trap, and I hope she never looses what's really inside her." I sniffed back a tear, and turned to Tobias. Jake hadn't mentioned us on purpose. He knew that if he got in trouble we'd still be out there, to save him. So we're the Calvary, great. I just prey he didn't follow us when we ran away. If he did get caught and turned into a controller, they'll instantly know there were others, me and Tobias, but if Jake didn't follow us the yeerks wouldn't know where to find us, but we'd still have to keep a low profile, they'd recognise our faces, we'd be on wanted posters stuck up all over the yeerk pool. Thoughts kept screaming through my head. I looked around at everyone, none of them even guessed, I was jakes cousin, and I had been out there fighting too. I looked over to Tobias; he took my hand and led my home. He had spoken to my manager to let me off early due to the fact I was pregnant. That was another problem; Jake didn't know I was pregnant. I couldn't morph cause I was scared it would do something bad to the child, how was I going to save him if I couldn't morph?? When we got home I lay down on the bed and Tobias returned to his adopted hawk form. You thinking what I'm thinking? He asked. "What the fact that Jake didn't mention us on purpose so we could come and save his sorry little butt if he gets in a mess?" That's bout it. Something really big must of happened, or is going to, and I'm getting worried, not only are the yeerks out in public, but what if they do get in trouble, how are we going to save them? I looked into his hawk eyes and sighed. "I don't know, I just don't know"  
  
JAKE: It had finally happened. The yeerks we're known to the public. It was kind of weird how it happened. After Marco had come to explain to me what had really happened and how Rachel didn't do it, me and him morphed to look for them, me a bird and Marco a wolf, just before the two hours was up we spotted the two of them walking hand in hand north. But we had to morph back, I went to fetch Ax, and Marco went to get Cassie, but when we gathered again they had gone. I know there still out there somewhere, safe. Well anyway, that night, Tom seemed distant, it was weird, he hadn't said one word to anyone till later on when we were all watching TV, I was trying to be normal, when he suddenly broke out, and started yelling like a psycho, it was like he was yelling at himself, and another him was answering, he ended up storming out of the room, but as he went, it was as though part of him wanted to go but another part didn't and was making him sit back down on the couch. He ended up in the bathroom; he locked the door and didn't come out for another hour. When he did come out he seemed, relaxed, like a whole weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I was sitting at the top of the stairs, and he came up to me and sat next to me and patted me on the back, he hadn't done that for ages, he looked me in the eye and said something I'd never forget. "I'm free Jake, that thing is finally out of my head," I tried to hide what I really felt, I really felt as though I was going to give him the biggest hug and burst into tears, but after years of fighting I've learned that this could all be a trick, to see how I'd react. I just looked at him as though he was crazy, and in my head tried to make some smart remark about voices and stuff, but nothing came out. Tom laughed in his old carefree attitude and jumped up and grabbed my arm. He pulled me along to his room where he closed and locked the door. Then he all of a sudden just barked out everything, the yeerks, how he was one, everything, he explained it to me as though a teacher would explain a maths problem to a student. I of course knew all of it already but I still wasn't ready to let him know that. Of course I wanted to but not only could my life be in danger, so would all my friends, and the human race. He said that food resources were low, too low, so there were hundreds out there who were now free. Meaning people knew the secret. The yeerks had no other choice.  
  
MARCO: We were 'escorted' away to a secret military base, but how were we to be sure it wasn't slug proof, we had to have a back up plan. We were given our own private rooms were we stayed the night. The next day will always been known as the 'question' day, I was asked more questions that day than in all of my life times. Now, questions I can handle. Its getting asked the same questions over and over again that really gets to me. My smart arse remarks were also not appreciated. I was only trying to lighten up the situation. After we were dismissed we all met up in Jakes room. We had all agreed earlier not to mention Tobias and Rachel at all. No matter what. It was tricky cause I sometimes found myself explaining something and there were more than us 4 involved, so I had to replace them with one of the others, and you could see the confusion on the questioners face. Jake said to us he had put out the message, now all we could do is wait and hope they saw it. So far there's been no sign of yeerk activity, and Ax said its clean, but we could never be too sure, especially seen as they weren't letting us leave the our rooms, even the base. "Why are they keeping us here if they won't let us fight?" Cassie was asking. "Either they're waiting for the psycho van to show up or the scientist." I said, and then I looked at Jake. "I'm seriously not liking this." Jake looked at Ax. Prince Jake, if I may. Jake nodded I feel we are not to trust these people. I also feel that we are to be careful what we say He turned a stalk eye around and looked at a camera. Ax was right, they had cameras on us who knows what else. Jake nodded and thought for a sec. "We could morph, they wouldn't be able to capture our thought speak." Cassie suggested. Jake nodded and said, "Good idea, but that may bring unnecessary attention to us." He looked around the room, he found a pen and a piece of paper, and came and sat back down with his back to the camera. He pointed the pen to Ax and motioned for him to translate what he drew and say it in thought speak. Great, I thought, this'd be a ball. Ax can hardly understand what we say normally. Jake looked at me, he knew exactly what I was thinking, and he agreed. Jake then drew his plan.  
  
RACHEL: He obviously wants us to go after him. I mean we should anyway right, just in case. Maybe if there's a way to suss it out but not actually do anything. I blinked. That wasn't like me, normally I said he just barge in there and demand answers, but this was different wasn't it? I hope she never looses what's really inside her but that's why Jake asked me, knowing I would do whatever needed to be done. So does that mean his defiantly in trouble or just wants the back up? I sighed and rolled over. It was that night and I couldn't sleep. Tobias was perched on the back of the chair snoring. I sat up and sighed again and walked over to the chair. "Tobias," I whispered as I stroked his chest. "Tobias." He jumped awake. I smiled at him and he stared at me with those intense eyes. He nuzzled his chest closer to my hand and tilted his head. "I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking what Jake said. And if they actually are in trouble or he just wants to know that we're out here." Tobias tried to smile but couldn't. Instead he flew over to the bed and morphed. When human he hugged me. "I mean, what are we going to do? He doesn't know about," I patted my stomach, "I cant morph, how am I to rescue he sorry but if I cant morph." I was beginning to get stress. Tobias held me tighter and whispered "Shh" in my ear. "Maybe we should go now? Don't you think, by time we get there, maybe we should leave now and see what we can suss out. See how bad it is now that the yeerks are out in the open." Tobias looked at me and smiled. He began packing what limited stuff we had.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Bit of a cliff-hanger, I know what's going to happen next. Just a matter of writing it. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:  
  
CASSIE: I still don't believe it. Things have been going so quickly this last week. The most painful of all is knowing my best friend left me. What was so bad that she couldn't talk to me about it? I sniffed back a tear when a knock sounded at the door. I quickly wiped my eyes and ran over to answer it. It was Jake. He didn't say a word. He came in and hugged me then led me to the bed. He sat beside me holding me. And I cried. I cried like I never cried before. Not just for what happened in the last week. But for all of it, the whole fight. And Jake just held onto me. He didn't judge me, didn't make me feel worse. He just held me. And it was like that, that I think we finally connected. After I was done balling my eyes out. He got me a face washer and washed my face. He then got me out some clean clothes and turned around so I could get change. It was then I realised he was here for a reason. They were waiting for us. Yet he still didn't say a word. After I was done he led me out the door and down the hall to the meeting room. Marco and Ax were there along with three military personal. Two looked like scientists. No wait. They were shrinks. And there was something strangely familiar with them.  
  
RACHEL: We were on the edge of the base. Watching, watching and waiting. "Now what?" I whispered. Tobias looked around. He had just morphed human. "We could morph bug.no we can't. Where's Ax when you need him?" "In there, which is where we have to get to ask him if I can morph. And the only way to get to him seems to be to morph." "Catch 22" We both sighed. Just then a truck came up behind us. We quickly ducked into the bushes. We were close enough to see the gate where the truck pulled up to but not close enough to hear them talking. Tobias morphed back to hawk, his hearing being better than a humans. I think they're scouts. Something about the shrinks being right on schedule. Bout half an hour, to see the animorphs I looked at him and he looked at me the same plan clicked in our heads.  
  
MARCO: "Great, now they think we're crazy. Told you guys we'd end up in a nut house. What with all the insane stuff that goes on around us." The others looked at me and rolled their eyes. Even Ax, since when could he do that? And with all four? Now that's just harsh. "This here is doctor Armstrong and doctor Burks. Now aside from a few routine questions they will have to ask you for us. They are here for you. We understand what a load this war has been on you." This time it was my eye's that rolled. Doctor Armstrong glared at me. Whoa déjà vu. That glare was too familiar. "Start heading back to your common room and the doctors will be there shortly."  
  
AX: "Did you guys see what I saw?" Cassie asked us. We were now back in our common room awaiting the doctors. I still did not quite understand the purpose of their visit. I did not feel sick. The others nodded. If it is true then we must not draw attention to it. We cannot allow it to be known "Duh - ", Marco was interrupted by the door opening. In came to two doctors, they were wearing white lab coats and thick glasses. They carried brief cases with them. They looked up at the camera in the corner then at each other. "Aximili, how are you?" Dr. Armstrong addressed me. I nodded. I am well thankyou and you? She smiled. Looked at Dr. Burk then lead me to Marco's room. "Make yourself comfortable and we can begin." I looked at her and stayed where I was. She smiled again as if finding it amusing and then stood with her back to the camera in this room. She winked at me and it was then I knew for sure they had heard prince Jakes message. I alternated my weight between my hoofs as if seeming nervous for the sake of the camera. Rachel wrote something on her clipboard; she turned it around for me to see.  
  
We haven't much time. I have one main question to ask you. The others don't know. It was the reason we ran.  
  
I looked up at her and used my stalk eyes to nod. What is it? Rachel looked down and touched her stomach. She then wrote down more.  
  
I'm pregnant Ax. Tobias and I are having a baby.  
  
My hearts skipped a beat and my eyes lit up. I wanted so much to hug her then and congratulate her and my nephew but I couldn't cause we were being watched. I knew what the next question was. But I didn't know how to answer it. I wasn't sure on human development. For us Andalites it depends on the stages. Certain ones you can, others you can't.  
  
Ax, can I morph without harming the baby?  
  
I shrugged. What stage in development are you?   
  
About 2 and a half months.  
  
Rachel. I'm not sure. At certain stages you can, others you can't. I will have to find out human development stages. I. I am sorry. At no stage for an andalite is it actually fatal. But it can disrupt the growth and development of the child. Other times it has no affect at all. I would advise against it until we can be sure Rachel sunk a little. I understood why. I looked up at the camera then back at her. Congratulations. I wish health, peace and blessings upon the child I then hung my head and did a small silent ritual.  
  
TOBIAS: We were in, and for now we were safe. I pulled Jake aside into another room as if I was asking him questions. I looked at my watch I had 30 minutes left. What's going on? Is this place cool? "They claim to be," Jake spoke in a whisper. "But they won't let us out of here. But we have seen no yeerk activity. Nothing. You guys heard anything from the outside?" I shook my head. Nothing. Look Jake. I'm sorry we ran. "It's cool man. I guess its good it happened like that. Seen as this is where we are now." I looked at my watch again. Are the bathrooms cool? He looked around. "I bloody hope so." No choice. I then left to demorph then remorph.  
  
CASSIE: Ax returned with Rachel and she then pulled Marco aside and they went into his room. Jake and Tobias then return. Tobias looked at me and was about to call me away when there was a banging on the door. It swung open and five men stormed in. All of them had a gun. All were aimed at Tobias. 


End file.
